


Smile at the World

by ayaxroses



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaxroses/pseuds/ayaxroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is Set shortly after the InterDimensionional War, where  things are at peace, and the four worlds have found a way to work together in harmony. Yuya and Yuto have separated to their own physical bodies but have remained as close at heart. At least to one Yuya Sakaki it's felt that way. After spending some time in thought, Yuya finally decides to visit some of his XYZ dimension friends, and  ends up spending time with the one most occupying his thoughts, as well as two rather perceptive siblings.  Shounen-ai, BL, Yaoi Counterpartshipping, Yuto x Yuya Sakaki. Mention of Yuzu/Serena<br/>^_^ Revised for errors as of 6/29/2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile at the World

_Smile at the World_

Such a fragile feeling, being in love, so uncontrollable, and terrifying. Yet, sometimes it feels just as natural and necessary as the air around you. For Yuya Sakaki, he hadn't expected to feel an intensity of such feelings, and at such a young age of just 15 years old.

His friends always expected him and Yuzu to become a couple, ever since they entered their teen years, like it was some given token things had to change in their friendship. Yuzu may have expressed a crush before and feelings towards Yuya, but things changed after the inter dimensional war. She bonded with someone who could truly return her feelings. Her heart belonged toward Serena now, they fit perfectly. Yuya felt himself questioning his own attraction, although he was pretty sure he had known all along how he felt.

Yuya no longer had his counterpart residing within him, and yet it still felt as though he had never truly left. And truly he never had, the violet and raven haired male is just a short distance away from Yuya. A distance that could and likely would close within mere seconds, if Yuya hadn't found himself entranced that is.  Across the park which Yuya resides, he sees Yuto laughing about something with his dear friends Shun and Ruri. The siblingsremain side by side. When Yuto catches the standard duelist's glance, he gives a light smirk, turning and waving Yuya over. Of course now he's been caught, and yet with a flush matching a tone in his hair, Yuya can't look away, even if he wanted to. His heart begins to stammer in place, and sooner than expected Shun and Ruri too caught sight of the new visitor.

The siblings glanced from Yuya then back towards each other, giving a knowing look, shaking their heads. It's likely they noticed the flustered expression Yuya had worn. Yuya gulped, combing a hand towards the back of his neck as he moved his feet forward. He pretends to act casual, “Hey guys!” cheerily he replies, as though he hadn't spent the last few moments in a trance, his heart wavering as he looked towards Yuto.

They were pieces of each other, him and Yuto... along with Yugo and the recently reformed Yuri...and although they shared a similar soul, they were different. Yuto was one of the few to believe in him, to give him a chance, without knowing him for too long. Yuto had been at his side the longest and found an irreplaceable place in the entertainment duelist's heart. He acted as a _knight_ towards Yuya always protecting him, and watching over him. He protected Yuya from the heated duel between himself and Yugo, saving Yuya from harm. This came at the cost of life, his physical life, for the time being. Yuya's knight went as far as to take a blind leap of fate entrusting the future to Yuya, giving him a piece of himself, his precious Dark Rebellion  _XYZ_  dragon.

Yuto took a big risk, and it knocked the wind out of Yuya. Shun waved nonchalantly at the red-green toned duelist, while his sister took a few steps forward, her arms opened wide to each side. She quickly closed the distance giving a warm hug to Yuya. “It's good to see you,” she greeted, “

"It's been a while,” Shun smiled fondly at his sister, truly glad she was able to be open with herself, so cheerful. 

Yuya nodded with a grin, “It's great to see you guys again," he glanced between the two siblings, and gave a small sheepish smile turning to Yuto.

“Yuya,” the knight responds, his voice softer than remembered, as his gray eyes met with Yuya's red ones, as if locked within them.

“Hey Yuto, how-how have you..-all been?” Yuya greets adds in quickly in hopes of not being caught. It wasn't as though he came back to visit just to see Yuto, well that's not the entire reason. Yuya turns around quickly hearing light giggling from behind him. 

Yuya rubs the back of his neck again, laughing in a higher tone than usual .as he especially avoids Shun's gaze, the guy seemed to look through him, as if he knew Yuya's feelings better than he himself. And it was possible, but there were no signs of judgments ever from the siblings, in fact they seemed pretty happy. As though they approved of the possibility of their best friend- _being_ with him.

Eventually in what felt like hours Ruri broke the silence, “We're just about to see the new Kuriboh Heart Island movie?” she smiles, looking between Yuya and his counterpart mischievously. Shun let's out a small grown, which causes the deep purple haired female to pout. She shakes her head, putting on a warm grin before linking her arm within her older brother's, “Come on it'll be fun”

“Fine. I'm only coming because you haven't let up on telling me every detail about this movie, since you heard about it _months ago, now_ let's get this over with..” Shun sighed, attempting to sound as annoyed as he wanted to be, but it was washed out but his affectionate tone, and his ruffling of his sister's hair as she grinned up at him.

Yuto shrugged, not seeming to have an opinion either way about any of the cutesy Kuriboh-Kuri films coming out, but likely going for his dear friend's company. “Would you like to join us?” Yuto asked suddenly, or felt like an instant to Yuya, who gulped as a reflex. Yuya's hands began to feel warmer, and he was certain  his heart was stammering.

Yuya looked anywhere but the violet haired male before him. He needed to at least form some words. For Ra's sake they shared a soul before, why was he acting like this now? “Y-yeah, that would be great,” Yuya at last acknowledged,  turning back towards the siblings who seemed to be containing their smirks and giggles respectively. Yuya cleared his throat, “Is that okay? I mean I don't want to interrupt?” Yuya finished politely, his gaze geared towards the ground, completely missing the fond smile etched upon Yuto's lips, as his eyes shone over the standard duelist.

“Of course it's fine! We haven't seen you in quite a long time,” Ruri all too cheerily replied, grabbing Shun by the hand as if they were little kids again, and dashing out towards the movie theater. She happily skipped along as Shun fought to keep up.

Yuto smiled, looking forward, his gray orbs sparkling under the sunshine, he held out his hand towards the red-green duelist, “Come on, Yuya, we should catch up,” he spoke so softly and calmly it took Yuya a moment to process what was going on as he felt his hand grasped, in a much gentler manner then he imagined possible, and he felt himself practically gliding forward, side by side with the violet haired duelist. “Hey Y-yuto!” Yuya yelped out in a hoarse tone, as he felt a rush of air fluster around him. Yuto held tightly, interlacing their hands and ran to meet up with their friends.

The red and green haired duelist was certainly glad Yuto had decided to stubbornly continue to look ahead, as Yuya could feel his entire face flushing red. The raven haired duelist simply chuckled, embracing the rush coursing through his veins, as he felt Yuya's warm hand in his own. It didn't take too long for the two boys to catch up to Shun and his sister, who was already pouting, she continued pulling on her brother's sleeve, and could be seen murmuring on about something. Hand in hand, Yuya and Yuto stepped forward, towards the brightly lit theater. Colorful posters of superheroes and anime characters were spread all across the walkway up towards the counter. “There you two are!” Ruri sounded delightful, index finger held out and waving side to side. She was stiffing a giggle, to which her brother simply shook his head. 

Maybe Yuto hadn't noticed or paid much mind to the sibling's glance, but Yuya could swear they were looking through him. Peering at their clasped hands, bemused. Then again it was possible he was thinking too far into it, he shook his head, grinning up at the two. “So which Kuriboh Heart Island movie is out now?” his tone returned cheerfully, as he bashfully, rubbed at the back of his head.

Ruri still seemed pleased, as she looked towards the two, “Oh we're going to be watching the 4th installment. _Kuri's Rainbow Panic 4: The Dragonic Knightmare Begins_. It's your basic light vs dark movie, with the Rainbow Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh's dispute over who should rule over of Cloud Island, ya know continuing from where it left off in the last one~ But this time with an even more fearsome foe is to appear, threatening the peace of the island forever!” the dark purple haired girl explained with glee, seemingly more bemused seeing her sibling looking a bit exasperated. He noted with a sigh, “She's gone every opening weekend since the start of this series...and naturally I've gone along with her...” Shun mumbled something under his breath about the movie length or some such with too many musical numbers.

Perhaps it was just the joy of being at such peace, but for the moment, Shun's display seemed to be humorous enough to the point where the group started laughing. Ruri cheerfully laughed, pulling onto Shun's arm again as she started pointing towards the colorful Kuriboh poster in excitement. Yuto patted Shun on the shoulder in mock sympathy, before laughing so lightly, it seemed to spread over just as quickly to Yuya's lips. The light hearted mood even to form curve on a smile on Shun's face.

Shun shook his head after a moment, as he reached into his side pocket pulling out two tickets, extending them towards Yuto and Yuya. “Eh?” Yuya called out surprised, his mouth ajar, “Ah thank you! But- Shun you didn't have to buy ours, I would have gotten my own,” he finished, reaching into his pocket. Yuto seemed to be mimicking the motion.

Shun held his palm out flat before the boy, and shook his head. “It's fine, consider it repayment for you both going with us. Plus Ruri will have someone to share her commentary with in case I fall asleep again,” He finished, reaching for Yuya's hand and gently prying his fingers away from his palm. With an open hand, Shun placed it in Yuya's hand. He repeated the same action quickly to Yuto, before turning on his heel towards a glass door. Ruri linked her arm with her brother, who did his best to act exasperated, but failed. Yuya looked down at the bright yellow ticket in his hand, only to feel another gaze on him.

Yuto blinked, “Are you ready?” he spoke in a rather plain tone, but it still shot a spark through Yuya. He couldn't help but soft smile “Y-yeah” he stumbled, seeing the leering gazes from the siblings up front he did his best the foolish grin that wanted to spread through him. He had missed the warmth of Yuto's hand on his too long ago, and couldn't help but wonder if they could do that again sometime. It felt a little empty without the contact. However, thankfully his feet moved while his head was lost in space, and he followed Yuto through the door.

The four friends walked to the ticket stand, as a slender petite brunette girl extended her hand out to take Ruri's ticket first. She looked down towards the title, “Ah this such a good movie you're going to love it! It's my favorite out of the four, it'll be in theater three to the left” 

Ruri smiled brightly, turning towards Shun as if to prove her adoration with the series was only logical. “Right? _We're all_ so excited to see it!” Ruri cheered, before taking her small ticket stub, and Shun, Yuya and Yuto all too gave their ticket to hear a similar greeting. Although they didn't hold the same enthusiasm, with Ruri Kurosaki and her likely new friend to be hyping over the film, it was pretty contagious. They couldn't help but smile.

With adequate time left over, Shun and Ruri headed out first to the stand to stop for drinks, ordering sodas, popcorn, nachos and those overpriced sour candies Ruri needed to have. They were Kuriboh shaped and special edition-so of course well worth the price, or so she reminded her brother, until he gave in. Yuto insisted on at least paying for some of the snacks which Shun reluctantly gave into. Yuya too again reached towards his pocket, but was stopped midway feeling a familiar warmth against the back of his hand.

“It's fine, Yuya.” the raven haired duelist smiled up at him, “It's been too long since we've seen you anyway. You're our guest...” Yuto answered, his lips curving as he finally saw Yuya lowering his hand back towards his side, sheepishly nodding in response. Yuya felt himself burning, seeing Ruri wink, whispering something along the lines of _"The Knight would never let his prince pay",_ Shun had sighed, shaking his head, and flicking his little sister very lightly upon her forehead, before handing her some of the snacks.

While the treats and drinks were passed around to carry, Shun, Ruri, Yuto and Yuya made their way towards room 3. To the spiky haired boys, the room filled nearly to the last few seats left them in a bit of shock, their eyes widening a bit. Shun seemed unaffected, simply hanging his head as he was dragged through the aisles, Ruri's hand grasped the fabric of his sleeve guiding the group towards a section with a few open seats. The screening room nearly filled up by the time the next few advertisements began. Colorful anime movies were shown for the next summer, still brightening the theater despite the dimmed down lights. Shun managed to sit on an end seat, next to him being his sister, followed by Yuto and Yuya.

Several movie goers cheered with glee, many decked out with franchise merchandise, winged Kuribohs, rainbow Kuribohs and several other tiny duel monsters were adorned on shirts, hats, and a few went full on cosplay. Ruri seemed certainly happy, to which her brother and friends were glad. It's hard to believe it's already been over a month since the inter-dimensional war finally ceased, and Yuya and Yuto managed to bring smiles to the world of dueling.

Something like this was nice, Yuya had thought looking up to see the siblings, Shun included at ease, smiling. Just as things should be, the XYZ duelists all had endured the brunt of the war, so if anyone deserved this peace itt was them. Yuto too, the red and green duelist smiled, relaxing his shoulders back as he turned toward Yuto a bit fascinated by how similar they truly looked, yet still in this lighting his unique features seemed to stand out. Yuto's facial structure seeming just that bit more masculine, more mature.  Yuya, leaned a bit closer, seeing the other gazed toward the screen.

His gray orbs reflected a soft hue of blue, glowing and nearly glistening, reminding Yuya of  a beautiful silver. They were brilliant as his hair, which seemed softer at the moment, seemed to glisten dual shades of purple. At times it looked as though he too was another Kurosaki sibling, they surely acted like family and Yuto's hair quite resembled Ruri's, near perfectly in color. “Yuya?-” Yuto softly called out to him, his silver like eyes narrowed, as a frown briefly covered his lips. Lips which now Yuya too found himself paying far too much attention to.

“Yes?” Yuya responded, as calmly as possible, though he swore he could feel his heart pounding. Thankfully enough Ruri was engrossed in the movie, but Shun did glance over with a feint smirk. Of course, he'd been caught. Yuya wasn't sure what exactly he was doing, as his mouth remained slightly open, his cheeks dusted pink and his lips feeling rather dry. Yuto repeated, “Yuya.” which brought the dual toned duelist out of his trance, “Are you feeling alright today?” his voice deepened. Yuya gulped, nodding once, twice, before he found words could indeed form, “Yeah, sorry guess I'm just lost in thought, it's still hard to believe we're at peace now...”Yuya mumbled, scratching at the side of his cheek a bit sheepish.

“I understand,” Yuto answered calmly, not questioning further although his eyes still remained clouded and scrunched up. He continued in a whisper as the theater darkened once more, Yuya felt a tinge in his chest as he noticed Yuto turning his head, and whispering near his ear, “It's hard for us to believe too, but we're _here_ now. Thanks to your duels with smiles, we can finally be at peace,” Yuto clarified, his lips curved up softly as he leaned back into his chair.

Yuya blinked a few times, a smile seemingly held captive upon his lips after seeing the other. Yuya felt rather warm, as he returned, “It wasn't just me, all of our friends working together to help us, and you too of course. Yuto, _you_ were always watching over me, and trusted me from the start...” Yuya mumbled out, seeing the movie company's logos begin to take over the screen, several fans cheering already.

Yuto leaned towards Yuya again, “It turns out my initial instinct to trust in you had been correct. Although it wasn't all easy, I enjoyed dueling within you” Yuto mumbled the last part rather softly, as he began to turn red, before following up with, “I loved dueling beside you,” Yuto finished, turning his gaze back to the screen, as soon as the words slipped out.

Yuya couldn't tear his gaze away, even from the opening music playing, the Kuriboh's dancing along the screen, as sing-a-long markers. The fans were only cheering louder now. Yuya took a deep breath, his face seemingly stained pink, but he couldn't find to care, his hand held over his chest, only confirming what he had known for quite some time. “We should duel together again...maybe we could teach some of the kids around here about tag team duels,” Yuya murmured in a broad grin, although he stared off cheerfully at the screen, Yuto nodded absentmindedly, glancing down at the floor briefly, taking a breath.

At last the title “ _Kuri's Rainbow Panic 4: The Dragonic Knightmare Begins”_ flashed towards the screen each letter colored differently, as one Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh floated around each side of the title screen. The cheers came roaring in from the crowd, Ruri too leaned up to the edge of her seat, her arm up high proudly as she cheered. “Finally!!” Several similar cries fled throughout the room, until the narrator spoke, leaving the theater in temporary silence. Shun slouched down in his chair, glancing at his sister and friends before turning to the screen. He chuckled lightly, tapping his sister on the shoulder, hoping to get her to lean back so she could remain somewhat seated during the film. 

Yuya turned towards Yuto, who's eyes were geared toward Shun. Yuya could have sworn he saw Yuto glance at him from the corner of his eye, before smiling and nodding, confirming something or another. Shun nodded in return, turning back towards the screen, and ignoring Yuya's frazzled stare and titled head. Yuto leaned towards Yuya's side again, “I'm glad you came with us, _Yuya”_ the violet haired duelist whispered, murmuring Yuya's name as though it was fragile, his tone a bit shaky and he didn't meet the entertainment duelists lingering gaze. This felt somehow, far beyond the movie. Perhaps Yuya had been right, not feeling alone in all of this. Their connected transcended through the dimensions and time. A warmth radiated throughout Yuya's being, leaving a red translucent flush below his vibrant red eyes. Yuya felt himself nearly melting into his seat, his arms stretched out towards the rest on both of his sides. The one surprisingly empty seat left Yuya with room to his right, towards his left he rested his arm partway, leaving room for Yuto. 

The image of Yuto grabbing his hand from earlier flashed before him, and he was thankful the movie was there to help distract him from his thoughts and racing heart beats. The narrator had came around to finishing his recap from the last movie, although Yuya could only recall bits and pieces, mind preoccupied. The Winged Kuriboh and Rainbow Kuriboh stood across from each other, arms back and chest puffed out, as some well known voice actors added in their lines. It wasn't long before they had found their peaceful cloud island now divided into two. Yuya managed to relax himself within a few moments, as he sipped at his soda beside him. Several moments later, Yuya saw one of the two bags of popcorn passed around towards Yuto. The violet haired duelist reached to his right, his hand brushing against Yuya's arm. He held out the bag of popcorn with one hand, sipping at his soda mindlessly with the other.

Yuya smiled seeing Yuto's current involvement into the movie, and he couldn't help staring. Yuya happily grabbed a few kernels of popcorn tossing them into his mouth, truthfully to keep his mouth full from blurting out something stupid, like how cute he found Yuto right then, how he wanted to lean over right now, leaving the rest of the theater goers behind if just for a moment to feel himself against Yuto. To be...closer. After being merged together was it possible to feel that close again, was there a possibility they could still sense each other feelings, and thoughts...if so then. Yuya shook his head, watching as the Dragonic Knight emerged onto the screen, scattering the Kuribohs of all kinds into a frenzy. Yuya shook his head, leaning himself back, as he continued to snack, and place his drink at his side. 

The animation throughout the movie proved rather impressive, and the dueling scenes, had their own charm. It was nice to see the teamwork shown through the movie, Kuribohs fusing and evolving to overcome their adversary. Yuya began to see the appeal this held for the fans, the music lively and energetic, giving an exciting feeling Yuya felt towards his own duels. Yuto glanced to his side at Yuya, eventually placing the bag of popcorn down upon his lap, as he rested his arm right against Yuya. Their skin brushed against each other, causing Yuya to nearly retract. That was all true until he felt soft fingers gliding over the top of his hand. The warmth from earlier seemed to ignite even more, Yuto's gray eyes appeared to be looking into him, searching for Yuya's reaction, before he fully placed his palm on top of Yuya's hand. A shy smile crept upon Yuto's face, before he turned back towards the movie, seeming contented. Yuya beamed, his face likely on fire for all he knew, but he couldn't help but follow suit and look forward. The rest of the movie seemed to only become that much better to Yuya, and he wondered if he'd end up borrowing the previous three from Ruri some time. 

* * *

As the movie finished the group of four fled out from the theater, Ruri waving goodbye at a few of the fellow move fans, who had cheered alongside her during the movie. Shun began stifling down a yawn, as he had fallen asleep nearly half way through the movie, only to be nudged awake several times by his enthusiastic younger sister. The group of four continued their way down the road, the siblings up front leading the way, wherever they were heading until Ruri turned on her heel. “Well I guess this is where we part ways.” she said.

Yuya titled his head to the right, eyes glossed over as his eyebrows scrunched, “Really?”

Ruri smiled, extending her arms out across her side, “Just for a bit. Shun and I have to pick up some groceries for home,” she explained, nudging her brother in the side who's mouth was partly opened, but now unable to form words. She giggled softly linking her arm with Shun's nearly dragging him forward, “But you two should catch up, And Yuya you haven't been by for a while, they remodeled the kids park, with open dueling tables and everything, it's great! The town is finally able to come together again,” Ruri grinned softly, her eyes twinkling, before she waved at her two dueling friends.

Yuya looked up towards the violet haired duelist, looking rather calm, his eyes glimmering, and mouth in a neutral line. Ruri continued, “We should meet up there later today, and head out for dinner, Yuya, Yuto I'll text you guys!”

“Alright,” Yuto replied, watching as they siblings headed off, as close as he had remembered, and thankfully able to enjoy such simple activities like running errands. Yuto looked across from him to meet Yuya's gaze. Yuya simply nodding, thankful his long green bangs had been hiding some of the pink sprayed across his features. “So where to first?” Yuto asked, eyes lingering at Yuya, and glancing down at Yuya's side.

 “W-we could go to the park, Like Ruri mentioned” Yuya answered, finding himself nearly stumbling-knees first, as he felt Yuto reaching for his hand again. It felt as though a spark ignited from the instant they connected, and feelings seemed to only bring themselves closer and closer to the surface.

“Right, let's go,” Yuto agreed, his hand lightly grasping Yuya's as the boy walked beside him. Feelings of apprehension, warmth and fondness were held in the air between the two boys. It was times like these Yuya wished he could feel Yuto's heart and thoughts inside him, although it wouldn't be  fair  as he was far too nervous for Yuto to know the full extent of feelings right at this moment, in return.

They walked in silence, along the newly paved sidewalk, for a few blocks before entering a rather colorful park. Several of Yuya's entertainment card characters were decorated around the large community park sign, along with a large, yellow, orange, red and rainbow happy faces. Yuya grinned seeing the newly remodeled and colorful swing-sets, slides, monkey bars and play equipment decorated with several duel monster characters.

The park remained relatively empty aside from a few children with their parents, pointing at the teenage pair. “Hey mom look I've seen him before, he's a real entertainment duelist and uses pendulum summoning”

Another kid chimed in walking out of the park, “Yeah I've seen him on TV!” another said very cheerfully. Yuya waved over at the kids, a bit flustered as he realized his hand was still grasped by Yuto. He could hear giggling from another twin-tailed girl, who pointed and non too quietly shouted, “Look he's holding that other guys hand, are they married too?” the girl turned to look at her parents who shot sheepish, apologetic glance to the two teenagers. The mother held a finger to her mouth at the girl in a shushing motion, as the parents led their young daughter towards another side of the park.

The mother whispered something along the lines of how 'They're probably on a date, and are too young to be married', and while Yuya was happy to see no judgment from the parents or the kids, he couldn't help but feel flustered. Hell that was an understatement, he felt his face must have gone on fire from that. He wasn't sure if Yuto was the same way, as his gaze met with the pavement by his feet for quite some time, but thankfully Yuto led them both forward to a more secluded walk area, by some park benches.

“Yuya,” Yuto spoke timidly, eyes lingering on the sky above him, as he slowly let go of Yuya's hand, stopping right before a bright neon colored bench.

 “Yes,” Yuya responded proud of himself for forming a response so quickly. Yuto's gray eyes again seemed to consume Yuya's red orbs, and he swore for a moment if they moved any closer they could fuse together again. Their heartbeats loud and in sync, matching blushes stained their cheeks, Yuto lowered his gaze, eyes darting at the bench. “Maybe....maybe we should sit down...” Yuto voice shook The two teenage boys sat down upon the bench, and Yuya's eyes glistened. “Yuto are you-”

Said teenager held a hand out in front of him, he shook his head, “I'm just fine,” he answered, though his tone filled with warmth, softened considerably. His lips curved into a smile, as he took Yuya's hand again into his own. Yuya gulped at the warm sensation returning once again, “Is _this_ okay?” Yuto asked politely, eyes lingering towards their now joined hands.

Yuya's eyes softened, his heart surely trying to create a world record of a pace, as he nodded at Yuto, going further as to interlace their fingers together. Yuto's eyes began to waver, before fully settling in place, a warm white glow cascading within them. 

Yuto continued on, “Yuya...I've been thinking a lot since our physical selves parted....no-” he paused, correcting himself, his hand giving Yuya's a light squeeze, as he swallowed. “For _much longer_ than that, I've felt a connection with you...one stronger than I had thought possible. For such a long time, I lived in a world clouded by hate and darkness, yet when I met you...everything began to change,”

“The feeling is mutual, Yuto-I-” Yuya began,  only to stop feeling a slender finger upon his lips, Yuto shook his head, “I'm sorry- just please let me continue. I just don't think I'll be able to get these words out if I don't do it right now,”

Yuya felt himself weak under the intense gaze from those firm but affectionate gray eyes, again seeming to shine with a silver hue that took the entertainment duelist's breath away. “You changed my world Yuya, I couldn't turn away from you, and I blindly put faith within your dueling...you of course exceeded my expectations. All of this-” Yuya gestured around the park, the smiling faces of the children and adults alike. “Became possible because you brought smiles to the world. Through every duel I grew to understand you more, and your strong unwavering heart...I could feel your sorrow, your pain, but also you passion, joy and hope. I hadn't felt anything like that, nothing as strong and steadfast,you made me believe in you and I feel putting my faith in you was one of the best decisions I have ever made.”

Yuya gulped, seeing as Yuto slid closer across the bench, truly he was glad this moment could belong to the two of them. “Yuya Sakaki, whether my soul resided within you or right now by your side, I still feel your heart, your spirit within me. I feel whole next to you...Yuya,” Yuto's eyes softened, as he lifted their joined hands closer to himself, re-positioning his hold where his hand held Yuya's finger tips. “I've fallen in love with you,” Yuto brought the back of Yuya's hand and brushed it softly against his lips, reminding Yuya of a knight swearing loyalty and devotion. “ _Yuya”_

Yuya faltered hearing his name said so softly, so delicate, with such love. His eyes could no longer tear away from Yuto, no matter how clouded they had become. “Yuya...?” Yuto asked far more concerned, his hand cupping Yuya's shoulder, “Are you okay? I'm sorry if I upset you—I just couldn't keep this in any longer” he choked out, doubt and concern clouding his mind. Yuya hadn't realized his own tears flowing so freely and openly now. No mask to hide behind, completely exposed, but if he had to be this way with anyone it had to be Yuto.

Yuya mimicked Yuto's earlier action his finger held lightly over the xyz duelist's lips, “No...what you said made me really happy,” Yuya reached for Yuto's hand again intertwining their hands together, as he wiped away stray tears with his free hand. “Yuto, I really love you too,” he exclaimed, leaning closer so his temple rested against Yuto's, “I had been meaning to tell you for a while now...” Yuya whispered, meekly only to feel a hand under his chin bringing him closer as he felt soft lips pressed right against his own.

Yuto was kissing him, and he felt an alluring warmth spread all throughout him, one so addicted he wanted to be impossible close to Yuto, as he returned the kiss with a passion, wrapping his arms around Yuto's neck, as he felt himself pulled closer. Yuto's hand left from below his chin towards his lower back, pulling them close, their bodies brushing against each other, as their soft but loving kiss came to an end. Yuya's first kiss. Their first kiss. The entertainment duelist pressed his fingers against his lips, the warmth still lingering where he met with Yuto. “So what does this make us now?” Yuya asked, lightheartedly, seeing a smirk form on Yuto's lips.

“I guess we would be each others boyfriends” Yuya found himself answering his own question, a grin stretching from ear to ear, as he squeezed the others hand tightly. Yuto shivered, eyes looking back towards Yuya, before pulling him in for another quick kiss, their lips moving softly against each other, as small sparks from the contact, Yuto found his tongue betraying his mind, darting out for a second caressing Yuya's lips. Yuto quickly controlled himself and Yuya flushed. “I'd really like that,” Yuto cleared his throat, scratching at his cheek, “I'd like to spend a lot more time with you too...and teaching the kids around here about tag team dueling, and your style of dueling. I'd really love that,” he finished as his fingers tangled themselves within Yuya's hair.

Yuya smiled, “I'd love to do a lot more dueling by your side, and now where everyone can enjoy themselves without worrying about losing anyone...Thank you Yuto,”

“For what?” Yuto paused, his fingers combing through the soft green locks of his boyfriend's hair.

“For believing in me from the start, that I could bring smiles to the world, and make a difference...You were always watching over me.” Yuya finished, eyes widening as he was shifted into an embrace, facing flush against Yuto's chest. "Like you were my Knight or something..." Yuya laughed, leaning forward, closer to Yuto, pressing their lips together chaste. 

They fell into each others warmth and comfort, the desire to make the world smile, all the stronger. Visions of their future together and the possibilities surfaced around them. The possibilities were endless, and bright with all the smiles they could bring to the world around them. They remained in their embrace until Yuto felt his phone vibrating, he reached into his phone only to see Ruri had sent several text messages, incuding _'Is it safe for us to come see you now?', 'How's your prince doing now', 'Did you ask him out yet?',_ Yuto returned his phone to the home screen with a press at the screen, groaning, as he brightened pink. Yuya grinned, pressing his lips against Yuto's cheek, it seemed the siblings indeed had known all along, and figured this out before they themselves could. Yuya's smile had infected Yuto's own lips, as they smiled towards the sky, their future, and world. Looking into the other's eyes it wasn't long before the two boys broke out with laughter, as they got onto their feet, Yuya happily took Yuto's hand in his own, moving forward to their friends, and their future. 

 End

 

 


End file.
